Words
by Ralf Jones
Summary: A soldier and an old pilot...just words about their relationship in no order, random one-shot. SazhxLighting enjoy.


**Here is a little something for those who want to change gears a little.**

**SazhxLighting.**

**Dont like, dont read.**

* * *

Words

By: Ralf Jones

**Hate**

"You are annoying" she regretted those words immediately; Sazh stepped away from her without a word. He had done nothing wrong; he only desired to help her, he was always trying to help everybody.

Lighting hated the fact that she could not help but feel bad for her words.

**Soft**

Lighting let out a small gasp of pleasure, his hands were moving slowly across her skin making her body shiver with excitement.

"I would never have guessed that your body was so soft"

She sighed happily and blushed.

**Aim**

"I can't believe that you use your guns like that without any training" Sazh smiles and puts a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, you're not that bad" Lighting responds by glaring at him, Sazh could see a little bit of jealousy on her eyes "Maybe one day you will be able to best this old man"

After those words he walks away and Lighting lets a smile appear on her lips.

**Fighter**

She watched him as he blasted away a PSICOM soldier, the last one of the group they had encountered. He was tired, she could see that, and yet he was following her, to what end she did not know.

He was not a fighter but that was not a problem, she was grateful for the extra help.

**Mommy**

"Mommy"

Lighting quickly looked around to make sure no one was near before looking a down at her soon-to-be-son.

Dajh smiled brightly at her, his baby chocobo jumped happily on his hair. Lighting smiled, Dajh was a good kid and he was already calling her mom or mommy even when the wedding was still a couple of weeks away.

"Can we get some Ice cream?" he asked gently pointing to an ice-cream stand nearby, Lighting nodded "Let's get you that ice cream, your dad is waiting for us".

Dajh nodded happily before running ahead of her with the baby chocobo trailing behind.

Lighting sighed watching him go, the wedding was a secret and she wanted it to be a surprise for Serah.

"Hurry mommy!"

"I'm coming dear" Lighting smiled before jogging a little to catch up with him, but something was wrong, she could feel it.

She tuned around only to face a wide-eyed-horrified-looking Snow Villers. The smile on Lightings lips faded away.

"S-Sis…did Dajh just call you mommy?"

"Damn It!" she cursed loudly…..before punching Snow in the face.

**Stress**

Lighting did not know what possessed her in that moment.

First she arrives home only to find Sazh waiting for her; he was there to invite her and Serah to a surprise birthday party for Dajh. The next second she was allover him, kissing him hungrily and pushing down on the couch.

She was quite pleased by the fact that he was kissing back, his hands on her hips. Their lips parted only for a moment "Help me a little Sazh, I need to release some stress".

The pilot nodded without a word.

**Date**

"Serah…your gonna pay for this"

Lighting looked down at her white one-piece dress and high-heels and cursed quietly not wanting to attract too much attention to herself. These were not the kind of clothes she liked to wear; these ones were a little too…girly.

"I look like a little school girl waiting for her boyfriend" she mumbled to herself with a small smile on her lips.

"Well, no school girl has a body like that"

Sazh smiled at her, it was strange to see her wearing a dress, maybe because she always had her guardian corps uniform on.

"You look beautiful"

She nodded almost shyly "Thanks"

**Sparring**

"Bloody hell, that hurts!"

Lighting could only observe the surprising scene before her. Fang was down on one knee trying to catch her breath, Sazh was standing beside her.

"You know you're lucky I was using rubber bullets"

Fang snorted slightly "How can you be this strong if I have more strength than you!"

Sazh smiled "You can't stand up to my blitz darling"

All the while Lighting just stood there, eyes open wide, heart beating faster than ever.

She was lucky that Snow was not around to see her like that.

**Future**

"I can't believe she's actually going to marry that good for nothing wanna-be-hero!" said Lighting gulping down yet another glass of wine. Sazh stared at her in silent; he knew that it was not the best choice to talk to her when she was this…..sad.

"That man doesn't even have a job Sazh, how can she be so blind!"

"Well, I can't say I don't agree with you…but" he paused a second "Snow is a good guy, he will work something out".

"Work something out?" she yelled in anger "That is not enough!"

Sazh crossed his arms "Well, your going to get married to a man that is nineteen years older than you"

"…..Oh"

Then there was silence

**Secret**

"Want me to share a secret with you?"

Lighting glanced over to Serah, the two sisters were busy making dinner, there were only a few minutes left before the others arrived.

"What are you talking about? If this is about you and Snow I don't want to know" she older woman replied focusing her mind on the task of chopping up the vegetables.

Serah blushed prettily "It's not about that silly…" she replied "Hope has a crush on you Claire!" she said with giggle.

Lighting nodded a little shocked "That's to bad…I'm not into children"

"Yeah…we all know that you like your dates a little more…mature" after those words Lighting blushed and Serah started laughing. It was not normal for Lighting to blush like a little girl.

"Serah!"

**Happy**

"Daddy…?"

Sazh glanced over to his little son, the both of them were watching TV at the moment "What is it kiddo?" he asked, he could feel something was off with his son…..he seemed a little distracted.

"Do you like Miss Light?"

The question was unexpected, but the old pilot smiled anyways "Of course I do…why?"

Dajh smiled then, I real happy smile "Its nothing, I'm just happy, she makes you happy, she is nice, I like her"

Sazh sighed and nodded "I'm glad son…so glad…"

**Fear**

"I love you"

Lighting gasped slightly taking a couple of steps back; she had not intended to say those words, at lest not this way…but she could not lie to herself anymore, she loved Sazh.

After one year of secret dates it became clear to her. She enjoyed his company; she loved every minute that she was with him…

But he was silent…

Lighting closed her eyes, not having the courage to face him. The fear of being rejected was slowly taking over her mind.

And then she was in his arms…

She could hear the rapid beating of his heart; she slowly opened her eyes to look at him.

Sazh gave her a loving smile before saying "I love you darling" and after that he held her closer.

Claire Farron smiled happily.

**Sorry**

"You wish you could go back to those days right?"

Lighting nodded with turning around…

A peaceful life was not what she wanted…..Two years were too much for her to handle, she wanted to wield her sword in battle again.

"I'm sorry…" she murmured

And then she was gone leaving behind her husband and son.

**Pilot**

"We got a couple of new pilots down on the simulators sergeant; captain Amodar wants you down there"

Lighting nodded to her fellow soldier "Understood, I'm on my way"

Has soon has she arrived on the simulator room one of the soldiers there approached her "Sergeant Farron!" she nodded towards the soldier.

"What's happening down here?" she asked, her eyes going over the small group of soldiers cheering and laughing "This is a simulator room not a club"

"Sorry ma'am, but this new pilot is very good" said the soldier nodding towards the huge screen that showed two ships having an amazing dog fight "He has already beaten the drill instructor a two captains!"

Lighting nodded has she watched of the ship on the screen explode, a moment after that the group of soldier cheered loudly.

The Pilots stepped out of the simulator, one of them removed his helmet, Lighting knew that man his name was Captain Kenneth, the best pilot in the guardian corps.

If he lost that mean his opponent was a damn fine pilot.

She approached just has captain Kenneth was finishing congratulation the recruit. She stepped out to him, the other soldiers were making way for her for they knew who she was and that it was not wise to mess with her.

"Remove your helmet and identify yourself" she ordered and the crowd around them when silent.

The pilot nodded and obeyed silently.

Lighting stared at the man in front of her in shock, the man she left behind seven months ago.

"Private Sazh Katzroy, it's a pleasure to meet you ma'am"

**Beginning**

It was different…

Sazh knew that in the moment that he stepped through the door.

She was waiting for him on the living room, sitting quietly on the couch, hands resting on her lap.

Something was wrong…she was not wearing her uniform, instead only a pair of skintight black shorts and a black top covered her sexy body.

She smirked and quickly approached him; the pilot noted that she was bare feet, no combat boots or something like that.

"Dajh is staying with Snow and Serah for the night"

And then she closed the distance between them…

Any other word was left unsaid.

* * *

**I hope this was of your liking....**

**I apologize for my bad English.**

**Please review!**


End file.
